Lucretia Sakamaki
Lucretia was a pure-blood vampire and the former Vampire Queen. She was the mother of Karlheinz and Richter. She was also the grandmother to the Sakamaki brothers. Appearance Lucretia was a beautiful, seductive woman with long, curly white hair that was down to her thighs with distinctive side bangs. She had blood-red eyes and a beautiful body that all women desired. She also had very pale almost white, porcelain skin. One of her most well known outfits was a long revealing red and black dress that was off the shoulder, it reached the floor and was decorated with black frills and lace. Her two sons took after her in many ways. Karlheinz was blessed with her white hair and Richter with her blood red eyes. Personality Although Lucretia was a very beautiful woman. However, she was incredibly sadistic and cruel with an insatiable lust for blood. She was also a extraordinary liar and was the most sadistic out of the whole family. She was a brilliant seductress. Like Richter, she was very manipulative. She praised Karlheinz but abused Richter because she simply had no use for him; he was never wanted and was never afraid of letting him know She had a long string of affairs and lured human men (sometimes women too), seduced them, then drank their blood and later kill them in the most horrific ways. She also adored torturing her subjects, servants and any human she would lure in. History Among the humans, she is called 'The Red Lady'. She praised her eldest son, Karlheinz and mistreated her youngest son, Richter and often ignored him. After Shu was born, she was killed by an unknown highly skilled vampire hunter that was hired by Richter. Relationships Karlheinz She praised Karlheinz for being her eldest son and chose him as her successor and heir. He was her favourite and spoiled him. Richter Lucretia had a very bad relationship with her youngest son, Richter. She did not intend on having Richter and always told him that he was a mistake. She physically and mentally abused him all through his childhood. He soon took his revenge by hiring a highly skilled vampire hunter to kill her. Cordelia She didn't really care much for Cordelia. But Cordelia was envious of her as she was the Vampire queen by blood and right, so Cordelia had to be respectful or she would be thrown into the dungeons and tortured for all eternity. Beatrix Lucretia respected Beatrix but did not like her. Because of her monotone attitude, she found her rather boring. Christa Christa was her niece. She respected her and often visited her https://diabolik-lovers.fandom.com/wiki/Category:Sakamaki_FamilyHer Grandsons They never got to meet her, nor do they want to hear about her, Gallery 1b5b24156f6535422e6db994df4d2e82.jpg|A portrait of Lucretia Trivia * Lucretia is a feminine form of the Roman family name Lucretius, possibly from Latin lucrum "profit, wealth". In Roman legend Lucretia was a maiden who was raped by the son of the king of Rome. * She was fluent in French, English, Greek,German and many other languages. * Karlhienz has her hair and Richter has her eyes. * She was highly intelligent. * She was ambidextrous but usually just used her right hand. * She gave her servants very severe punishments using medieval torture methods. * She got what she wanted by playing mind games or by blackmail. * She liked plays by William Shakespeare and her favourite was Hamlet. * She was a fan of Edgar Allen Poe and Lord Byron. Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Females Category:Vampires Category:Sakamaki Family Category:Villains Category:Deceased Category:Immortals Category:Mothers Category:Parents Category:Grandmothers Category:Grandparents Category:Rich Characters Category:Royalties Category:Queens Category:Aunts Category:Adults Category:Leaders Category:Matriarchs Category:Fandomtrash56